


Warmth of the Sun

by SilverWing15



Series: Heart Of The Sea [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, FUCK THAT GREEN BITCH, Fluff, Gen, Merpeople, The original story for this is angsty, but here is six hundred words of post canon, literally just fluff, of Tommy being happy and freee, while the green bitch rots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: Literally just Mer AU fluff. Fuck Dream, Tommy gets to be happy.Now a collection of one shots in one location for your convenience
Relationships: Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Heart Of The Sea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185698
Comments: 42
Kudos: 584
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Found family to make me feel something





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say fuck Dream on every place I can: Fuck Dream
> 
> He is litearly rotting in the ground during this. Green bitch went the same way he did in FeralInnit AU and choked on a fucking sandwich. Sucks to suck green boy.

He wakes up with Tubbo’s tail digging into his side. Tommy grumbles and shoves it away, Tubbo makes a sleepy warble of complaint, but curls up into Ranboo’s side without waking up. 

Tommy stretches, flaring his fins wide. Techno and the other kids are still in the pool, he’s teaching them some bullshit about how to deal with pufferfish venom. Not the sort of stuff Tommy cares about. 

He rolls over, Ranboo has one eye slit open, looking at him like he’s committed some great crime by waking him up. Tommy reaches out and tugs sharply on his fin. Ranboo jolts up sharply with a squawk. 

“Hey!” 

Tommy laughs, pulling himself into the water and beating his tail to get away. Behind him he can hear two splashes as Tubbo and Ranboo dive in after him. He trills laughter, turning sharply to snatch a diving ring off the bottom. 

Tubbo and Ranboo are vocalizing indignance behind him, but he’s faster than the both of them. He powers for the surface, jumping briefly out of the water just to show off. 

He twirls as he lands with a splash, Tubbo and Ranboo are trilling laughter behind him. A few of the younger kids are slipping away from Techno’s lesson, calling for him to pass the diving ring. Tommy drops it, leaving it drifting to the bottom in his wake as Tubbo and Ranboo go for it. 

They play keep away for awhile, first younger kids versus older ones, and then it all sort of devolves into everyone for themselves. Tommy pulls himself out of the water, tired but laughing, Tubbo and Ranboo on either side of him. He flops onto his side, half in and half out of the water, breathless. 

Ranboo looks down at him, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Don’t you fucking--” Tommy starts, but Ranboo crashes down on him like a goddamn  _ tree _ . 

“Woo!” Tubbo cheers,and he flops on top of Ranboo. 

“I hate you both,” Tommy grumbles. 

“Aw we love you too,” Tubo croons. Ranboo warbles agreement. 

Bastards. 

“Technoblaaaade they’re bullying me!” Tommy whines. 

“I can’t hear you,” Techno says, even though he’s laying only a little bit away from them and  _ clearly can _ . 

“Bitch.” 

Techno warbles amusement but makes absolutely no move to help him escape this  _ persecution _ . Tommy wiggles ineffectively, “come on, lemme uuup.” He curls his tail up to smack someone’s he isn’t sure who he actually hits. 

Tubbo laughs and slides off, nudging Ranboo so he does the same. 

“Bastards,” Tommy grumbles. 

“You like it.” 

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” Tommy says loftily. 

The door opens behind them and Tommy tilts his head back, there, walking in upside down is Wilbur. He flips over and trills happily. Wilbur replies, coming to sit with them. 

“Hey boys,” he says, “you guys look happy.” 

“They’re picking on me,” Tommy pouts, getting up enough to press his cheek against Wilbur’s. He closes his eyes, leaning into the contact longer than most mer maybe would. Wilbur doesn’t comment on it, only closes his eyes and hums contentedly in a way that Tommy can’t help but join. 

Ranboo and Tubbo press their cheeks against Wilbur’s other one, gathering around him to lean on his side and drape their tails over his legs. Tommy pulls away, but only to drop his head onto Wilbur’s collarbone, listening to the beat of his heart. 

Before, with  _ him _ , this would have been an amazing day, utterly and sweepingly the best day of his life. Now it is every day. He has friends, he has Wilbur, he has a future laid out in front of him that is his to make. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo meeting because I can be merciful sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mer boy fluffffffffffffffffffff

“Remember, this can stop at any time, okay? Just let me know.” 

Tommy nods, but his eyes won’t leave the door. Wilbur has told him a lot about Tubbo. Tommy saw him when he’d gone looking for Wilbur after Punz’s visit. Though he’s not actually sure which of the mer on the pile was Tubbo. 

This is the first time they’re actually going to  _ meet _ each other though. He picks at his claws. They’re not sharp yet but they’ve definitely been growing. He smothers a tiny anxious chirp, even though he knows that he  _ could _ make it and he wouldn’t get in trouble. If he does though Wilbur might put this off. 

Despite the anxiety humming through his veins, he wants this. He wants to meet another mer his own age. 

Finally, there is a knock at the door. Phil pokes his head in, “we ready?” he asks with a smile. 

Tommy can see Wilbur looking at him for an answer, but he’s already nodding. Phil opens the door the rest of the way and a mer pulls himself out of the waterway and onto the platform. 

He’s scaled in greens, still dull with youth, but there’s a brilliant patch just over his shoulders, making its way down his arms. Just like Tommy has, but in red. His hair is a brown, still dark from being wet. He’s smiling, and trilling a happy greeting. 

Hesitantly, Tommy trills welcome back. 

“Hi Tommy!” Tubbo says. 

“Hi,” he replies, he doesn’t know what to say. He leans just a little bit closer to Wilbur. 

Tubbo doesn’t seem to have that problem though because he’s off, chattering at a million miles a minute. He talks about Ranboo and Techno and the other mer in the big pool and then jumps over to talking about Sam. “You met him didn’t you? He’s kind of intimidating at first isn’t he? Like, Techno’s bigger sure but I  _ know _ Techno, he’s a big push over but Sam? I mean, he’s also a big push over but he  _ runs _ this whole place so and we don’t see as much of him.” 

Tommy blinks. 

“Have you ever been to his office? Its really cool he’s got all those neat machines and he’s an inventor too, he’s made a ton of technology to help mer in the human world. I got to go in a couple times and he was telling me all about the stuff he was working on, its really cool.” 

“I went there once,” Tommy manages to say while Tubbo is getting a breath.

Tubbo brightens, fins waggling a little bit as he sits up straighter, watching Tommy with eager eyes. “Yeah? What did you think? 

“I didn’t really see much.” Tommy mutters, he doesn’t really want to tell Tubbo that he was too busy panicking at the time to really notice the machines. 

“Maybe he’ll show us both around sometime!” Tubbo says with a cheerful chirr. 

Tommy warbles a quiet agreement before he’s even realized that he’s done it. Instinctively he bites down on the sound, but he reminds himself that he’s  _ allowed _ to do that here. Phil doesn’t mind, Wilbur actually  _ likes it _ when he does. 

Tubbo chirps happily and he’s off on another topic. This time the general layout of the center and how easy it is to get lost in the waterways if you don’t know where you’re going. Tommy can definitely agree with that one. 

They just...talk, and even though Tommy isn’t sure what to say all the time, its easy to let Tubbo fill in the silence. He doesn’t even realize it when he drifts away from Wilbur’s side and gets closer and closer to Tubbo, like the tide drawn in by the moon. He only notices when Tubbo gestures and they’re so close that his hand brushes Tommy’s hair. 

For a split second, his heart races, and he almost pulls away. But Tubbo is looking at him from under his bangs, smiling with mischief in his eyes and Tommy finds that he can’t be afraid. 

So he laughs, and he relaxes and he pretends he doesn’t notice when Tubbo ends up pressed against him. He notices though, because it feels like his heart is warmed by the contact. 

“Hey you have fish right?” Tubbo asks, “can I see them?” 

Tommy hesitates for a split second. Something in him wants to say no, wants to hide his fish away and not let anyone touch them, see them. But...There is something about being around Tubbo. Like a piece of himself he didn’t even know was missing has slotted back into place. 

"Alright," he says, and they both slip into the water together.

## 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inherent Trust And Tenderness of Cutting Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have also read Responsible Forever will be familiar with this one lmao 
> 
> Listen. I just like feral Tommy trusting people enough to let them care for him.

Tommy fiddles with a lock of his hair. Its longer than Dream ever let it get and he actually  _ liked _ it long. Tommy doesn’t like it long, and he hates the reminder of Dream. But he still isn’t sure how to ask for this. 

He looks at Wilbur, lounging against Techno’s side. Tubbo and Ranboo are asleep curled against Tommy’s tail. Its easy enough to slip out from underneath them, they only grumble a little bit before they settle back down cuddled together. 

Wilbur and Techno are talking about something, Tommy doesn’t care enough to pay attention. Wilbur gives him a questioning look as he comes over, but Tommy still doesn’t know how to ask so he just shrugs and settles down against Wilbur’s side. 

Wilbur shifts to accommodate him easily, draping his arm over Tommy’s side and rubbing absent minded circles on his shoulder. Tommy purrs, snuggling into Wilbur’s jacket. 

Over his head, Wilbur and Techno keep talking, its nice to let their voices fade to a background murmur and just  _ be _ . Here, like this. Wilbur moves his hand a bit and a lock of hair falls into Tommy’s face. 

“Hey Wilbur?” his voice is quiet and it really wouldn’t be a surprise if Wilbur missed the question, but of course he doesn’t. 

“Yeah Toms?” 

Tommy gathers his courage and mutters, “do you think I could get a hair cut?” 

“Sure,” Wilbur says, like its that easy, “if you want it cut we can do that.” 

Tommy blinks and turns so that he can look up at Wilbur’s face. He doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest by the request. He looks relaxed and open, just like when he was taking to Techno. 

“You want me to do it?” Wilbur asks, “we could have someone come in but…” 

Tommy is already shaking his head. He doesn’t want to think about some stranger being that close to him, snipping at his hair, so close to the fins on his head. The delicate webbing, so easily cut. 

Wilbur though..He’d be alright with Wilbur doing it. 

“You, please,” Tommy whispers. 

Wlibur smiles gently, “alright. We’ll do that as soon as you’re ready, alright?” 

Tommy smiles back hesitantly and nods again.

***

Wilbur sits on the couch behind him, his legs on either side of Tommy. Tommy wraps his arms around one, curling his tail close. 

“Alright, I’m gonna start brushing now, okay?” Wilbur says, his hand strokes down Tommy’s head. 

“Okay.” 

On the next pass of his hand, a brush follows, gently pulling through his hair. Wilbur grips the clump up near the roots as he works the tangles down to the bottom so they don’t pull. He works his way around Tommy’s head this way, careful of the delicate fins on Tommy’s head. 

At first, Tommy is tense, but as Wilbur makes his way around, he leans more and more on his leg. His cheek rests on Wilbur’s knee, pulling a little bit as his head dips lower. He purrs, low and soft, almost too soft to be heard. 

The bristles of the brush scratch gently on his scalp and his eyes droop a little more. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur says softly, a little bit of a laugh in his voice. Tommy warbles, complaining about and acknowledging the question. “You have to sit up buddy, or its gonna be uneven.” 

Tommy grumbles, he doesn’t  _ care _ if its uneven. Its just  _ hair _ , it’ll grow back. Wilbur bounces his leg a couple times. Tommy sighs and drags himself into a more upright position. 

“How short do you want it?” Wilbur asks, he touches the back of Tommy’s neck, just where it meets his back, where his hair had been when he arrived at the center. “Here? Or shorter?” 

Tommy takes a deep breath. “Shorter. Like yours.” 

Dream never let him get it that short, but Wilbur hums easy acknowledgement and gathers Tommy’s hair together. “I’m gonna start cutting now, okay, this is what the scissors sound like.” He snips them a few times, a metallic rasp. His fins fold down instinctively, but he doesn’t pull away. He trusts Wilbur. 

“Ready,” he says softly, and then his hair is falling in clumps around him. Wilbur talks while he works, almost loud enough to cover the sound of the scissors. He stops every few minutes to make sure Tommy is doing okay, but it doesn’t take long for the last of his hair to fall away. 

His head feels lighter, and in a way, his heart does too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again saying fuck Dream.  
> If u want to read more fluff of Tommy being free and happy while Dream Rots written by me I recommend:  
> Home in the Journey AU and All of 'Responsible Forever' (tho that one is a lil bit angsty, just a smidge)


End file.
